Talk:Asuran Scan
hehe an extra barbs--71.163.181.158 09:32, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :The recharge is fairly short and the cost is not to big , this should be fairly good on anny dammage dealing class depending on the amount of precentage added , but i see some nice advantage with Elle's wich deal a good amount of dammage as it is. --Oremir 00:37, 21 August 2007 (GMT+1) The amount of time and percentage on the skill in the image are at a given title rank, maybe It could get better. This and "Black" Assassin skills= devastation. 86.25.26.32 11:05, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Show me a really good "Black" Assassin skill. Lotus does not really much damage, and hardly nets out its energy (compared to Golden Lotus), Mantis still requires an off-hand attack, and Spider has a rather long recharge - poisoning the foe is somewhat useful though. I'll give it a try on Shiro and Varesh... --Jorx 08:51, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::Lotus Strike does a fairly high amount of +dmg, nets MORE energy than Golden Lotus (look at it). It's not that useful though, unless you just want to use BLS to fuel your Moebius+Death Blossom spam, which makes it much more worthwhile to use. --Kale Ironfist 10:01, 26 September 2007 (CDT) why does it have to fucking be attacks. asura skills are supposed to be for casters. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 01:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :Because then they would look stupid for nerfing Intensity. --Macros 12:29, 4 September 2007 (CDT) This would certainly be nasty with dervishes. VoS + AoHM + This = skyrocketing damage percentages. It may be possible to do more then 100% with higher ranks. Flechette 01:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::they don't already? fire eles are pretty underpowered in eotn imo —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 17:17, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Does this apply to bonus damage from the attack skills? Spirit's Strength builds look mighty appealing with this. I would think they would work. I wonder if spirits would do extra damage with Painful Bond! 141.233.30.23 01:00, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :Probably not since it says: "Your attacks against this foe deal an additional 25...75% damage", not the attacks from spirits. --Soulflame 08:42, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, but keep in mind whenever one of your spirits or minions hits with an attack, you see the numbers for it. And Anet has a fairly decent history of wording things a bit off.--Darksyde Never Again 21:17, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::I just tried this against a single foe using the spirit Pain without the Asuran Scan and then with it applied. It does work, your spirits does the extra damage too. After a little more research it seems that Asuran Scan doesnt work together with Bloodsong or Vampirism, since they use life steal. At 12 Channeling Magic and 12 Communing, Anguish together with Painful Bond and a maxed Asuran Scan can do a whopping 77.5 damage per hit! --Soulflame 16:40, 15 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Its probably not that it doesnt 'work' with them but rather that lifesteal is not considered damage so isnt added to.--MLegion 19:15, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Works on minions too...10 bone fiends can make this hurt. P A R A S I T I C 01:12, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Does this skill work wih spells to or only attacks? --Arthas 11:20, 23 September 2007 (CDT) Does this work with Splinter Barrage? Haven't tried it myself yet, logging in from school, haha.--BarGamer 10:09, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Its a Hex , you would only deal more dammage to one target so i dont see it being effective in Barraging.--'Oremir' 17:24, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :For barraging, Great Dwarf Weapon would probably be more effective, but you cant self target ::GDW beaing a weapon spell would remove Splinter Weapon. --Jorx 08:07, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Great Dwarf Weapon would probably be more effective, but ::: would probably be more effective :::ly be more effective :::more effective 75.45.78.49 00:20, 29 September 2007 (UTC) Allies? Allies meaning everyone or just your minions/spirits and does it include pets too It includes pets. At a max asura rank with 2 pure hm heroes, it puts out insane damage - 165+ per sec vs. the Master of damage. Enraged lunge does 200+dmg. This reminds me of when heroes had 40%dmg increase with weapons...I always had 2 ranger heroes on the team wiping everything pretty easy. Time to bring that back untill Anet either fixes the bug or the description (hopefully it's the description =p). P A R A S I T I C 23:37, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Tested briefly, appears to enhance Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support. Very nice. --Doodle01 11:46, 24 October 2007 (UTC) Pokéball!!! yay!Abbadon321 LOL :Wow... It looks exactly the same... just a bit purple instead of red --Gimmethegepgun 02:10, 17 October 2007 (UTC) ::OH shi- That just reminded me of a card in my old bro's old pokemon deck. I have never remembered such a thing such a long time ago since...ever. Flechette 11:58, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::This looks nothing like a Pokéball. Srsly. (T/ ) 15:59, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::It's got the line in the centre and the circular thing, looks like a pokeball to me. 220.101.138.23 10:58, 28 October 2007 (UTC) :::::That's definitely a pokéball, or a master ball since it is purple. Cress Arvein 03:19, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::orly smart guy? Then where's the M?! u phail at pokemon. Zulu Inuoe :::::::It's not even a pokeball. The skill is called Asuan SCAN. It simply scans the enemy to find their "weakness" thus boosting damage. What does that have to do with pokemon? Now, if the skill lets you capture the enemy..... --Acidic Thought 13:14, 20 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::If you don't know how big weaknesses are in pokemon, then you obviously haven't played it before. It makes sense if you think about it. Cress Arvein 01:54, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::: I want to catch an asura in my poke ball-- 20:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::OMG, it's a simple circle w/ a line through it. Get over it ppl. Srsly-- (Talk) ( ) 20:31, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Pokeballs were simple circles with lines through them -- 20:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Great. Let's also say that this was named after pokeballs too!-- (Talk) ( ) 20:33, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Im not saying its copying pokeballs im just saying they look very similar.-- 20:35, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :I agree with you that they look similar. But it shouldn't be a note in the trivia section.-- (Talk) ( ) 20:36, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Yeh im not the one putting it there, im just saying pokemon rocks and it practically raised me!-- 20:37, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :The line in the center is just a lens flare like the other lines radiating from the center of the sphere. More importantly, the sphere has ONE color...so it's just a sphere, and resembles a pokeball merely to the extent of being a sphere with a dot in the middle.--Carmine 03:39, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::The thing is, the circular flare in the middle, the line running horizontally, and the fact that the bottom part is a lighter shade than the top part, all make it look like it's a (purple) pokeball --Gimmethegepgun 04:40, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :::But the lines are JUST a lens flare, and the bottom part only *looks* like a lighter shade because of the lens flare effect...look closer and you'll see it definitely is not a distinct color, and barely even a different shade of purple...still ONE color, whereas pokeballs I'm given to understand have a marked contrast in colors between the top and the bottom, and the line through the middle is pronounced---not a lens flare. You might as soon call a chicken pot pie a cake because it's round and whitish and baked in the oven.--Carmine 21:05, 27 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Just because there's lens flare doesn't mean it can't look like something. Thoughtful 12:35, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Game updates/20071115 I believe this update fixed the bug that made this skill work with allies, as my level 19 Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support is doing less damage than my level 14 one did, while using this skill. --Macros 23:00, 16 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I tried this on the nameless isle with the assassin support skill. Didn't see any difference, but I'll try again later with a candy cane weapon and a friend. Snagretpudding 08:35, 17 November 2007 (UTC) ::I can confirm the bug has been fixed